1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an embroidery data creating system for an embroidery machine, for creating embroidery data for embroidering a closed region with embroidery stitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
An embroidery data creating system employing a microcomputer and capable of creating precision embroidery data in a short time has been provided for the field of industrial embroidery machines. The embroidery data creating system is constructed by connecting an image scanner, a hard disk drive and such to, for example, a general purpose personal computer and is capable of easily creating embroidery data from an original picture of an optional embroidered pattern.
Under recent circumstances where embroidery machine user's tastes are diversified and inclined toward high quality, and the performance of embroidery machines has been improved, comparatively inexpensive, easy-to-use embroidery data creating systems not only enabling household embroidery machines to embroider patterns represented by predetermined embroidery data stored in a storage device, but also enabling embroidering optional, desired patterns have been provided.
However, when forming stitches by an embroidery machine, different embroidering directions bring about different appearances of the stitches. For example, when forming satin stitches, it is known that the stitches look stable and beautiful when the stitches are formed in a stitching direction A and successively along an embroidering direction from the left to the right as shown in FIG. 3 or when the stitches are formed in a stitching direction B and successively along an embroidering direction from the right to the left as shown in FIG. 4. If stitches are formed in the stitching direction B and successively along the embroidering direction from the left to the right, the thread is untwisted and, consequently, the stitches look blurred (unstable) as compared with the appearance of stitches formed successively along the stitching direction A.
However, it requires skilled work to determine embroidery data specifying the stitching sequence and the stitching direction taking the aforesaid characteristics of the appearance of stitches into consideration by means of the conventional embroidery data creating system so that a closed region is covered with beautiful stitches. If it is difficult for a skilled operator to create embroidery data, how much more difficult for ordinary household operators, having no knowledge about the characteristics of stitches, it must be to create embroidery data having a pleasing appearance when stitched.